detectivelokifandomcom-20200214-history
Loki
"I wonder... what sort of case this'll be." ''' -''Loki' '' Introduction Loki is the protagonist of the series Matantei Loki Ragnarok (or Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok). He is trapped within the form of a child within the series as punishment from Odin , and serves as a detective solving strange mysteries, meeting old friends and enemies in the process. His real desire is to return to Asgard and find out why he was exiled in the first place. In the sequel Matantei Loki Ragnarok ~shin sekai no kamigami~ he is shown to have been stripped of his godhood only to have it be returned a few chapters in and appears to be necessary for the God Army of the New World. '''Appearance 619b7a5c8112c711cf164da300e0189f1234591805 full.jpg Loki adult.jpg Loki staff.jpg Loki has reddish brown hair and green eyes (although he is shown in the opening to have red eyes). In his child form he is shown most often in a black trenchcoat, black shorts, black boots and a white blouse with a large white bow and the collars sticking out from underneath his coat. In his adult form he is shown to wear black trousers, black boots, a white shirt with the collar up, a red blaser, and a blue bow with horizontal stripes at the bottom. At times he will also use his weapon which appears to be a large staff with a cresent moon on the top with a ribbon tied around one end. 'Personality' His personality varies between the manga and the anime. Anime In the anime he is shown to be cool and collected at all times with a sharp mind and at times a sense of humour (such as when he morphed a shadow to threaten to eat Mayura to frighten her father). He is shown to care deeply for his children and seen to harbour potential romantic feelings towards Mayura (as shown when he decides to stay on earth). Manga In the manga, he is shown to be more of a trickster and more playful than his anime counterpart, although he still shows a sharp wit and great level of intelligence. He still shows amazing foresight and a sense of kindness that has attracted the affection of the youngest Norn sister Skuld. In both the anime and the manga he is shown to have an aversion towards deep water (although the reason for this is not fully explained) and suffers from amaxophobia (or he simply gets carsick easily). History 'Relationships' Mayura Daidouji Loki's relationship with Mayura is unclear at first, with the two working together in solving mysteries and the such, forming a friendship. This friendship later develops into love as shown more clearly in the anime where Loki decides to stay on earth (although in the manga sequel Loki returns to earth and appears to be working with Mayura once again). Mayura also seems to develop love towards Loki, although her affection is less clear as she is the only person that is unaware of the fact that Loki is a god. Yamino Ryusuke Loki's second son that serves as the housekeeper, cook and assistant. Loki rescued Yamino from the bottom of the sea by casting a spell and giving him a human form, something Yamino is eternally grateful for. At times, it appears as though Loki takes advantage of Yamino, but it is clear that he cares deeply for him. Fenrir Loki's first son who instantly turns into a cute and innocent puppy the moment Loki (or Daddy) walks in. Fenrir appears to have a father complex and is extremely overprotective of his father. Their relationship definitely shown to be quite strong, with Loki cooing over Fenrir without the slightest bit of hesitation when they meet again. Hel Loki's only daughter. Their relationship is more strained as they are seen to struggle talking to each other greatly. Hel loves her father dearly, although this differs slightly between the anime and the manga. In the anime, Hel wants to kill her father because Odin told her her father and brothers no longer care for her. In the manga, Hel wants to kill her father so that he shall be with her forever in the underworld. Although the relationship appears to be complicated, Loki is shown to be very upset when Hel appears to die. Narugami Narugami is the god Thor and like in the myths, they are shown to be much like partners in crime, although they are known to fight against each other at times and generally annoy each other. They are much like brothers in this fact. Freya The goddess of love and beauty. She loves Loki, although Loki does not return the same feelings. She initially hated Loki for ignoring her, and then she became lonely because of this. She accepts that Loki will not return the feelings, although she still tries. In the anime, Loki is shown to be happy that Freyja cared so much for him. Skuld In the anime, it is implied that at one point Loki had an affair with Skuld, although this isn't mentioned in the manga where it simply appears that Skuld had a crush on Loki. Other than this, the two are enemies, although they do not want to be enemies. Odin Odin wants Loki to die because he believes that Loki will cause Ragnarok. Odin has done a great number of things to ensure that Loki is killed, including ordering him to take Heimdall's eye which is the very reason Heimdall aims to kill him. Spica The reincarnation of Angrboda, the giantess who bore Fenrir, Yamino and Hel. She is a mute girl with a huge appetite. She only appears briefly towards the end of the anime. The relationship doesn't seem to be particularly intimate, seeming to be more of a friendly relationship between old friends than anything else. Trivia *Loki calls "''Narukami" ''instead of Narugami *He seems to be popular in girls.In Episode 13, when Loki changed into his adult form, the girls around him were fascinated for his charm and his ''bishonen ''face even Mayura, but she didnt know that Loki and that guy are the same person.